


血与树

by hellgoose



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: M/M, 影版路康
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellgoose/pseuds/hellgoose
Summary: 伊藤润二血玉树au
Relationships: Lucifer rofocale/John constantine, 路西法洛夫卡勒/约翰康斯坦丁





	血与树

安吉拉.道森搂着自己的孪生妹妹坐在沙发上，看着对面身着白色西装的男人——对方脸色苍白，听口音应该是外国人，眼睛周围分布着血色，似乎好久没睡一样。他开了一瓶酒，为自己倒了一杯，却没有为她俩服务的打算。酒杯中酒的颜色过于鲜艳浓稠就像是血，空气中有淡淡的血腥味。男主人无所谓的笑了：“你们可以留在这里。”当对方说这话的时候，安吉拉莫名有种自己应该为此感到荣幸的错觉。她似乎看到那个男人的眼睛幽绿忽然闪动着红光。这个地方处处透着诡异，她想马上离开，但她们的车子抛锚了，也许她闻到的血腥味是妹妹身上的划伤。

说完那话男主人便留下二人，临走之前扭头又说：“你们请随意，但不要去二楼，我的妻子不喜欢被打扰。”

当他走到二楼走廊的时候，遇到了扶着轮椅把手向下探看的康斯坦丁：“妻子？”他的语气略带嘲讽。

“我以为你不会在意，”路西法走到他跟前，捏了捏他的脖子，“我以为你什么都不会在意”。如果楼下的两人看到的话也许会十分惊讶，比起他们的关系，更惊讶于坐着轮椅上的男子他脖子上长了一棵树。那是一颗美丽的树，尽管枝干是肉质的让人觉得有些诡异，但树上结着血红色的果实，映衬着轮椅上消瘦的男子苍白的脸，果实的颜色显得格外的美丽。这是何等诡异的场景呀，如果没有亲眼所见，听到这样的描述，一定会说是呓语。

由于脖子上的树阻挡住了领子的地方，康斯坦丁通常要把衬衫解开两个扣子，以至于现在方便了路西法。他的手摸着康斯坦丁脖子与肉树连接的地方，树的根扎的很深，在光滑的皮肤上结成了肉筋，将皮肤聚在一起，跳动的触感让路西法着迷。他轻吻了靠近他嘴唇的一个果实，而他的手并没有流连于此，向下，扣子都不需要解开，像一条蛇一样滑进了康斯坦丁的领口。当手摸到锁骨并向下的时候，被康斯坦丁一手拍开。他撑着自己的脖子上的树，从轮椅上站了起来，径直离开了。留下路西法在原地大笑。

我想这也不是什么奇怪的事情，比起健全的人会坐在轮椅上面，还是人类的身体会长出奇怪的树更令人惊讶。

安吉拉坐在在一楼客房的床上，隐约听到了主人的笑声，回想着这一天的遭遇：

下午的时候，她和妹妹两个人在她好不容易休假时，打算自驾游。开车途中，安吉拉未免有些疲倦，于是把车上的音响开的很大。

一个愣神之间。

伊莎贝拉的手忽然搭到她握着方向盘的手上，“看前面”，在伊莎贝拉夺过方向盘扭转了方向之后，她紧急刹车，发现什么东西撞到了车的挡风玻璃上，并刚刚听到了车胎爆了的声音，好在没人受伤，算是虚惊一场。本来以为是撞到了动物或是鸟，她俩下车查看，除了挡风玻璃上面的一滩血，并没有什么东西。但是又不只是血，伊莎贝拉捡起一根树枝，拨了拨上面，却发现似乎有类似染血的皮肤一类的东西。

环顾四周，发现远处几个小孩子在盯着他们，脸色阴沉。小孩子手里拿着什么东西，扔了过来。他用手一档，丢过来的东西在身上炸开，跟车上的血迹一样，在衣服上留下了斑驳的红点，这时安吉拉才意识到刚刚是他们的恶作剧。“你们的家长在哪？小子，我是警察”小孩子并没有回答，而是朝着她们冲了过来。

等那些小恶魔们距离她们很近的时候，其中一个露着阴涔涔的笑意，对安吉拉说：“他们已经死了。”她认为这玩笑开的有些过火，但无暇顾及，因为这些小孩扑了上来。

她拽着妹妹上了车，反锁了车门。俩人在车内松了一口气，但抓打中，受到了一些轻伤，伊莎贝拉蹭破了皮。那些小孩子口中嚷嚷着：血呀，血。呲着牙，敲打着被封闭的车窗。杰夫不敢开车也开不了，即使在这种情况下，还是在担心，如果发动车子可能会伤到他们。

这个地方的小孩可能是由于某些地域性原因，长着奇怪的犬牙，她这么清楚的原因是她俩咬了好几口，她拼命护着妹妹，但是努力几乎白费。

俩人在车里互相抱着对方，伊莎贝拉有些害怕，安吉拉托着伊莎贝拉的脸：“你振作一点。”一直等到那些小孩失去兴趣，俩人才松了一口气。

等到那些人离开，天色已经不早了，安吉拉扶着伊莎贝拉，从无法发动的车上下来，打算去附近找人帮忙。

当开车经过的时候并不在意，这里还真是荒凉。道路两旁都是树木，俩人粗略查看也没有见到人影。就当天快黑的时候，终于在走了很久之后看到前面有处灯光。于是命运带领她们敲开了门，是一个看起来笑容很奇怪的男主人开了门，把二人让了进去，这里的装饰布置和外面破败的景象出乎意料的完全不符，毕竟这里这么偏僻。男主人叙述说自己是烟草公司股东，这是他在乡下建来度假的别墅，不常居住，并说明姐妹两人正好遇到他和自己的妻子在此处是相当幸运，毕竟周围除了此处并无其他住处 安吉拉想到白天看到的小孩，但警惕使他并没有出口询问，不过，这真的是幸运吗？虽然只是借住一宿，安吉拉的直觉让她很难安心，只不过没有更好的选择。最好的消息就是那位好心的男主人告诉她们，虽然今天为时已晚，但明天会联系附近的维修厂将车子修好。虽然安吉拉的常识告诉她不能但看一个人的外表判断，但对方总让她感觉到不适。

这时，坐在安吉拉旁边的伊莎贝拉告诉她，她的手腕有些发痒，姐姐起身去看妹妹下午被那群小孩子伤到的地方，本来已经包扎好了伤口。现在看起来好像有什么东西要冲破绷带出来。

到了晚餐的时间，并没有人过来招呼，男主人似乎只是表面上说了客套话，一张纸条在他俩不注意的时候出现，提示他们可以去餐厅用餐。当到了的时候却没有看见任何人，主人亦或者仆人，只有做好的食物。安吉拉坐在伊莎贝拉旁边，看着她拿起了刀叉。伊莎贝拉挠了挠自己的手背，上面的咬痕似乎有些发痒，但并不十分在意的。

正当两人一起进行愉快的晚餐活动时，二楼主卧却发生着怪异的事情。黑发的男子蜷缩在床上，他的胳膊抱着膝盖，看起来在浑身发抖，他脖子上的树也在微微颤动，他躺倒必须保证侧向相反的方向以至于不会压倒自己脖子上的树。有些成熟的果实看起来在这晃动下摇摇欲坠，成熟的果实散发着红玉一样的光泽和血气的芬芳，于是它有一个简明的名字叫做：血玉树。站立在一旁的路西法光着脚踩在地板上，看着这光景，空气中弥漫着铁锈的香气，两个人保持着僵局，似乎在等待一个人打破沉迷。

那个人总会是路西法，极少数时候会是康斯坦丁。寒意从身体的各个部分传来，他试图盖上薄被，但想想这寒冷是从内而外的，是由于供养原本不属于自己身体部位而导致养分的过度缺乏。同时他的身体告诉他不要动，这是痛苦的错觉，他将手放到自己的脖子上抚摸那棵树扎根的地方，它在跳动，是温暖的，比自己冰凉的手要看上去有活力的多。它像是要走向生命,而自己却是像是在走向死亡。

路西法拽着康斯坦丁的脚踝，他的脚也是那么冰凉，长期为脖子上的血玉树供血导致的贫血经常使康斯坦丁站立不稳，为了让他能在这里自由活动，路西法会说，当然是自由，但仅限于这栋房子，地狱的主人为康斯坦丁带来了一个轮椅作为礼物。

那是在他们某次性爱之后，康斯坦丁绝不会说那是惊喜。起初他不愿意接受这个羞辱，直到有一次他因为贫血险些晕倒，被路西法抱在怀里避免他头被磕破的时候，他接受了这个轮椅。那玩意使他承担脖子的负荷不是那么重。

康斯坦丁的脚被拽住，但还是不愿意动，似乎笼罩在他身上的那棵树吸走的不只是他的血液还有精神。他往回收了收腿，发现路西法抓的紧，就踹了他一脚。他的力气小到像是在撒娇，但是事实是，他快要晕过去了。他随手摘下靠近自己脸的果实扔给了路西法，他不该以为路西法想要的只是那个。路西法伸手接过果实，放在手上把玩了一番，便放在了一旁的托盘上，上面大大小小的摆列着很多相同的东西。然后他一边攀着康斯坦丁的小腿，一边蹭上了床。直到双手拄在康斯坦丁的头测。闭着眼睛的康斯坦丁也能感觉得到床的晃动以及头顶遮盖了灯光的人影。

“你居然想上一棵树？”康斯坦丁的语气有些厌恶。

路西法蹭了蹭他脖子上的肉树，“只要是你。你看它多可爱，树干是你的皮肤，果实是你的血液。洁白的树干上长着血红的果实，甚至跟你一样它们有些病态的发青。”路西法用牙齿摩擦着树干。

“你闻起来快要成熟了，康斯坦丁。”

“你听起来就像一个变态，路西法。”

康斯坦丁的生机正在被寄生物吸食，这就像是濒临死亡的花在做最后的绽放。他的皮肤越来越白，身体越来越消瘦，眼底的乌青展现着他的疲倦，而这使他更加具有诱惑力，尤其是对于一个恶魔。

恶魔觉得他抱起来像猫一样轻，于是他尤其乐意把康斯坦丁从床上抱到他准备的轮椅上，有一次他们在上面做爱，起先是因为康斯坦丁在走廊上望着窗外的夕阳，阳光照在他的脸上，给他带上一层光环，这种感觉让路西法熟悉又讨厌，于是他打破了那个平静。他把康斯坦丁从轮椅上拽了下来，身体的惯性使康斯坦丁倒在了他怀里，他脖子上的树干甚至接触到了路西法的脸，那东西是冰凉的，完全没有携带着供养它的人的温度。

路西法抱着康斯坦丁低头给了他一个血腥的吻。然后一切气氛正好，除了康斯坦丁，他并不这么觉得。当他回过神的时候，路西法已经把他的衣服扒了下来，搭在了轮椅靠背上面。

康斯坦丁脖子上的果实掉了一地，血腥的味道散落在走廊里，果实由于强烈的晃动落在地上，然后爆开，在木质地板上炸出血花。康斯坦丁的声音隐忍甚至没有果实落地的大，他咬着自己苍白有些发紫的嘴唇，忍受着路西法在他体内抽查和血玉树疯狂重新生长的疼痛。

当他们结束的时候，康斯坦丁脖子上的果实甚至比开始之前更加繁茂，他的脸色也更加白的透明，甚至他颤抖的手指连轮椅都推不动。路西法将他的衬衫丢在康斯坦丁裸露的身体上，衣服滑落在腰际他连提起的力气都没有，只能任由路西法推着那样的他，在他们所谓的家中闲逛，去看路西法声称为康斯坦丁建造的血色花园，而他身上沾满了那人的精液和干掉的精斑。

路西法一次又一次用实际行动嘲笑康斯坦丁的坏运气，就像现在他做的一样。他扭正了康斯坦丁的头，划开了自己的手腕，恶魔的血液是红紫色的，滴落在康斯坦丁的嘴唇上显得格外瑰丽，抿紧嘴唇的康斯坦丁被路西法强行捏住了下巴。

每次这个过程都很痛苦，首先恶魔的血液会祛除他身体内刺骨的寒意，最开始像是春日里的太阳使身体的寒冰消除，照射到他身体的阴暗角落。然后一切就变了，像是喝工业酒精烧坏了胃或者是直接生吞了熔岩。

路西法会看着他疼到哭泣，抱着他，在他耳边耳语，但康斯坦丁并听不进去什么。原本人类无法承受恶魔的鲜血，但这时康斯坦丁的身体就像是一个通道。他体内恶魔的能力还没有最大限度的发挥破坏性，就被脖子上的树吸收，这仿佛是一个恶性循环，当他吸收的恶魔血液越多，脖子上的树长的越快，对他自身身体的损坏越大。

于是路西法会定期帮他修剪脖子上的枝干，定期喂他喝血，以保持这人类还能勉强活着，他们的卧室里面有一个花瓶，路会用康斯坦丁的打火机烧断多余的枝干，然后插在瓶子里面，它们离开母体会像鲜花一样枯萎，但这需要一个过程。

这一切本不会这么发生，是康斯坦丁自杀使寄生的种子着床。他被路西法关在这已经很久了。与其说禁锢倒也不准确，康斯坦丁也有自愿在此的原因。

早先康斯坦丁由于对生活绝望，打算自杀。当他自杀没有死去，死亡的普遍性痛苦渐染了康斯坦丁的灵魂。他后悔了，他自杀失败却把自己地狱的老相识路西法带到了人间。

当他得到路西法的鲜血，他的确活了过来，但人类无法承受这种力量。恶魔的血使康斯坦丁脖子上的伤口发生了变异，恶魔的血液无时无刻不想要从康斯坦丁的身体中离开 他们生长，结成血液的果实，然后靠吸收康斯坦丁而成熟。他暂时没有生命危险，但他已经没办法离开。他被困住了。

一开始他被注射路西法的血液，血液带着滚烫的带着神圣和亵渎的气息，游遍他的全身，脖子上的伤口恢复了，似乎被血液中带的气息完全治愈，他用手抚摸脖子甚至没有任何伤痕，正以为可以从疼痛中解脱，而这时他脖子又开始疼痛，一颗血肉长成的树从他脖子上破开皮肤生长起来。他失败了。他自杀了，他又活了下来，但如同行尸走肉。

他脖子上的恶魔血液形成的果实会让人成瘾，周围的人都被路西法用来做了实验，借此来告诉他，他无法在返回人类社会，只能呆在这里跟他在一起。为了康斯坦丁，路西法愿意将人间变成地狱，但暂时不需要做到那种程度。

当他痛到在地毯上蜷缩的时候，他眼前出现了路西法带着黑色油污的脚但是这一次还带着些许的红，地狱的领主一直在等待着这种机会，路西法拽着他的衣领，把他拖到了卧室，他丝毫无法反抗。我原以为你会聪明些，路西法这样说到，“看来我们的小约翰，亲自把自己交给我了。”路西法给走廊上留下了一串脚印和残存在空气中的小调。

路西法把他甩到床上，就像一个破麻袋一样。康斯坦丁还在专注于对抗他的第一威胁，他从上衣的口袋里面掏出来圣经，而这灼伤了他的手指，圣经从他颤颤巍巍的手间滑落。他试图掏出自己携带的指虎，却被路西法捏住了手腕，直到康斯坦丁的手拿不住指虎，将它扔到了床上，路西法用膝盖一扫，将指虎扔到了地上。欺身压到康斯坦丁身前，晃了晃他的手腕，“这次，你是我的了”，路西法这样讲着，似乎忘记了他上次说这样的话的时候，结果失去了什么。

恶魔血在他的身体里面流动，以前他凭借的一切开始抵触他。他蜷缩在床上，对这种情况还没有适应。

路西法用腿压住康斯坦丁的挣扎，然后把他拉了起来，抚摸着他的后颈，施加力量让他靠近自己。两人额头相抵，路西法的眼睛更红了就像是充盈着鲜血，空气中似乎出现了气化的罪恶。康斯坦丁能够闻到。路西法用自己的手指描绘着康斯坦丁的脸，他看起来格外高兴。

康斯坦丁把头试图把头偏过去，却被路西法摆正了脸。路西法捏着康斯坦丁的脸颊，凑上去对着鼻子咬了一口，牙尖轻轻摩擦着他的鼻尖。

他舔舐着康斯坦丁的脸，用舌头甚至用牙齿，几乎是巡视了一个遍。到最后他咬住了康斯坦丁因失血而发青的嘴唇，忽略了对方颤抖中吐出的"滚"。路西法从来没有在情事上听过自己年轻的另一半的安排，这次也不例外。

新生的血树拱着路西法的手，好像在撒娇。

“小心你脖子上的树，路西法看着他，看来有些人一辈子要跟这怪玩意绑在一起了，”“如果你能活那么久。”康斯坦丁翻了个身平躺在床上，“放心吧，你死了我都不见的会死。”

路西法用膝盖碰了碰他的腿，“你可以做选择，如果你跟我回家，我就帮你去了这玩意，约翰。”

康斯坦丁并不吭气撑着床起了身，双脚交叠，一条腿竖了起来，他开始解自己衬衫扣子，“如果我们来一炮，你帮我搞定它怎么样？”他试图换种方法说服路西法。

路西法笑了，对他的行为嗤之以鼻。“亲爱的，你知道的，事情不能这样办。企图跟恶魔买一条不下地狱的路是很难办到的。”

于是康斯坦丁放下了解开扣子的手，知道这没戏，于是表现的对路西法视而不见，他挪到到了床边。路西法把他丢上床的时候，并没有脱了他的鞋子，于是现在他不用打赤脚走在地毯上。他扶着墙壁拐进了盥洗室，路西法并没有阻止，反而跟了上去。

他依靠在门框上，跷着腿，看着眼前的人打开柜子，拿出了剃须刀，滑出了刀刃，照着镜子，对准了自己的脖颈，路西法略带兴味。

“亲爱的，你急于下地狱吗，那为什么不求助于我呢。”路西法并没有上去，他在一旁冷眼旁观。

康斯坦丁的手指有些发抖，刀子带着些许凉意，他将其搁在了自己增生的肉组织上面，用力闭了一下眼睛，扭头对路西法说：“我只是想试试，你说的是不是真的。”于是他毫不犹豫的用刀刃贴着自己的皮肤割了下去，不得不说这过分的疼，但他必须知道这一切将会朝哪个方向发展。

鲜血顺着刀子流到了康斯坦丁的胳膊上，染红了他的衬衫，顺着他抬起的胳膊滴落在了地上，那声音响亮而刺耳。他不能停下来，否则他会失去再次那么做的勇气，于是他没有停止，直到将割下来的肉树扔在脚下，有些的鲜血果实碎裂在了地上。他甚至没来得及对路西法说一句：“你看，你错了。”他才不会永远跟这棵破树纠缠在一起。

事实是他感觉到有东西从他割裂的伤口顶了出来，这让他有些站立不住了，鲜血的流逝也加剧了他的趔趄。当他险些将刀子扔到地上，自己倒栽在刀子上时，一直在作壁上观的恶魔，按耐不住了，他走过来，与康斯坦丁一样，没有爱惜地上的树枝，甚至踩破了几棵果实，以致于赤裸的双脚上被染上了血迹。

他伸手从背后拦过康斯坦丁的腰，将其箍紧。他闻到了康斯坦丁身上的铁锈味，鲜红的血液在流淌，在从他身上回归大地，这可不太好，这是对康斯坦丁的浪费，他的每一滴血都该是属于地狱的。

“我的甜点，你要是想死的话，我想你真的应该试图求求我。”路西法语气带着急促的笑，然后就将头埋到了康斯坦丁的脖子旁。他用鼻子蹭了蹭那个由于粗暴对待产生的伤口，然后咬了上去。他用牙齿按压，用舌头舔着那涌出的鲜血，他甚至咬掉了康斯坦丁的一小块肉，这使对方挣扎变得剧烈了不少。但植物在人体内生长的痒意传遍全身，又是这疼痛让他清醒。枝条抽长的声音和路西法吮吸他脖子的声音大的让人发疯。但他没有力气了。

他抬起一只手，推了推路西法毛茸茸的脑袋：“够了，我还不想死。”路西法轻啄了他的伤口，于是那伤口开始停止流血，而他的脖子上那颗小树苗也暂停了成长。康斯坦丁靠在路西法的胸口，反复深呼吸抑制住自己想要晕过去的恶心感受。瞬间天旋地转，他被路西法抱在了怀里。

他的脑袋靠在路西法的胸膛，还能看到路西法嘴角沾着自己的鲜血，他在笑，这一切真滑稽，他是怎么落到这种地步的。然后他又被路西法扔回了床上。

这次对方躺在了他身边，还搂着他的腰，搂的那么紧，以致于他能听到恶魔的心跳。如果不是他晕了过去，他是不会在这种情况下睡着过去的。

康斯坦丁从睡梦中醒来，他做了一个糟糕的梦，当他醒来已经不记得梦的内容了只有些许的片段，但他情愿他还在梦里。

路西法跪坐在他身前，他的双腿被折起搭在路西法的肩头，他看到对方血红的眼睛的那一瞬间，路西法冲他笑了，像是给睡醒的他打招呼。但最先打招呼的是埋在康斯坦丁体内的阴茎，路西法看到康斯坦丁醒来，于是捏着他的大腿根加快了动作。

睡着的他是那么放松以致于路西法能够毫不费力的入侵和掠夺，这使康斯坦丁感到沮丧和对路西法的恶心。路西法的阴茎整根没入康斯坦丁的体内，将他撑的满满的，他甚至想吐，似乎阴茎捅到了他的喉咙。路西法非要把这一切搞得像强奸或者迷奸一样，他就喜欢这个，但康斯坦丁不想配合，扮演受害者不是适合他的作风，激烈反抗还是同样的结果。于是他闭上了眼睛，似乎想重新入睡然后被不满的路西法咬了一口脚踝骨而宣告失败。

他不知道自己睡了多久，但他脖子上的树又重新长回来了。路西法揪下一枚血液果实引得树枝颤动，甚至牵扯到康斯坦丁的脖子。他能感觉到自己的屁股有些发木，倒灌进去的精液在随着路西法的抽插向外流，他并没有被限制住手脚但他无法动弹。他能感觉到自己下身黏糊糊的，于是伸手一摸，却是摸到了一手血，于是他不自觉的收缩了屁股，但他发现这并不疼，同时这让他更加感受到路西法在他体内的形状。当他在晃动中再次摸索，却是发现了他身下有一个果实破裂的皮，他抽了出来，将带着血的果皮扔到了路西法身上。血液沾到路西法白色的西装上，那像人皮一样的东西再一次掉落在床单上。在他睡着的时候，他摘下了自己脖子上的血果实来给自己的屁股润滑？康斯坦丁深吸了一口气。

路西法看到康斯坦丁醒了，于是从一旁抽出枕头，拉着他的腿垫到了他的腰际。早上好，约翰，他拿起那枚刚刚摘下的果实，然后扔到了自己嘴了，然后问康斯坦丁，“你要来一个吗？”路西法明明知道他不能吃自己结出的果实，否则就会变成只能吸食人血的怪物，他可以喝路西法的血，但是人类的，这是另一个界限。

康斯坦丁偏过头去，他通常没有起床气，但正在发生的事情让他厌烦。于是他看着摇晃的床沿，带着起床未遂的气音谢绝了路西法的分享询问，并跟他要了一只烟。

路西法说着，“我觉得你应该先吃些东西，除了我刚刚喂你的。”康斯坦丁则认为一大早醒来是这样的情景使他食欲欠佳。

他要来了他要求的烟，路西法向他控诉，你知道吗，吸烟之后会影响你血液的口感。

一边说着这样的话，路西法一边把康斯坦丁的腿抬高，用阴茎戳弄着他的内壁，来回的撞击一次次的深入到康斯坦丁的身体里面，并将软肉带出，连接的地方水渍渍的带着鲜艳的血红。路西法退出去的时候，将自己手上拿着的小果实，塞到了驱魔人的屁股里面，随即又将自己的老二塞了进去。

康斯坦丁不需要担心果实是否会被顶在里面，因为它碎了，顺着路西法的进出不断向外涌，而那里面的鲜血变成了极其好用的润滑。路西法变得更加兴奋，大概是血液的味道加剧了他的兴致，他射给了康斯坦丁，并忽视了对方半软的阴茎。

路西法抚摸着康斯坦丁的肚子，这让被抚摸的人觉得他想从里面掏出些什么。然后是腿，较长时间保持一个姿势让他的腿像针扎一样疼，而路西法的抚摸无疑让它更疼了。

路西法松开康斯坦丁的腿，将他拽了起来，抱着他在床上转了一个圈。现在床单上既有血液又沾满了路西法的黑色沥青，但是谁又在乎呢。床头放置在一份蔬菜沙拉和牛奶，康斯坦丁背靠着路西法的胸膛，屁股里面插着他的老二，这种情况下，谁还会在乎床单的清洁问题。

路西法抱着怀里的人，把托盘放在了康斯坦丁腿上，拿起叉子想要喂他饲养的人类吃东西。路西法叉起一块苹果，咬了一口，硬往康斯坦丁嘴边放去，上面粘连的色拉让康斯坦丁想起刚刚早起的一幕，让人没了胃口。

事实上他俩都不怎么需要进食，康斯坦丁虐待自己的身体好像那是别人的东西一样，恶魔血液的摄入也可以保持他不会因为营养缺乏而死去。

他想要解脱却不得其法，这样活着却只能靠路西法的施舍，但如果他放弃自己，将会直堕地狱，路西法会得到他永恒的灵魂。

“要去见见新来的客人吗”路西法捏着康斯坦丁的乳头，轻轻按压。“他们可是因为你脖子上的玩意吃了不少苦，还是两个女人大晚上的来投奔陌生人，比你不谨慎多了”

路西法用舌头舔了一口康斯坦丁的手，将他抱到了轮椅上。最近他们的花园长势不错，每天路西法都要去带康斯坦丁观赏一番，以免约翰忘记了自己为什么会在这里。

撒旦完全没有什么上位者该有的架子，他跪在花园前将康斯坦丁的脚搭在他的膝盖上，亲吻着康斯坦丁的皮鞋。实际上由于无法经常走路，人类的腿脚已经有些无力。正当他们沉迷在这种诡异气氛之中时，一声手枪上栓的声音在他俩身侧响起。

“道森小姐，如果我是你，会回去看看自己的妹妹”路西法头也没抬，手指顺着康斯坦丁的小腿向上摸，康斯坦丁试图用手挡开，但没有成功。

“蠢女人带着你的亲人离开这个地方，离开……”安吉拉本以为坐在轮椅上的黑发男人是被迫变成了这种不人不鬼的样子，处于警察的职业感想带他一同离开，看着他的态度，也许是自作多情。

安吉拉用枪指着路西法的脑袋，但恐惧慑住了她，她以前知道枪要往哪开，但现在她失去了那种灵感，有种不祥的预感告诉她，如果她开枪会有更加不幸的事情发生。

“这就是你说的妻子？”安吉拉一边面向俩人倒退一边说话，试图缓解气氛的紧张。

“开玩笑而已，但也不只是玩笑”路西法咬住了康斯坦丁的手指，尖细的齿牙给他中指上咬出了一个环。康斯坦丁有些吃痛，从路西法嘴里取出自己的手指，在撒旦的白西装上擦了擦自己的手指，对他比了一个国际友好手势。路西法并没有生气，而是将康斯坦丁的手举了起来，无视安吉拉一脸震惊的表情，“这是我们的结婚戒指”。路西法一脸炫耀的说。

“路，放过她们的灵魂”康斯坦丁的声音不大，安吉拉并没有听到。

“对我我有什么好处，一次主动点的性交如何？”路西法的脸凑到跟前。

康斯坦丁拉住路西法的衣领，给了他一个吻。“你等这个很久了吧”，随即被路西法压住了后颈，出门时特地穿好的衣服已经被解开了一半。

在两人舌头纠缠在一起的时候，安吉拉早已离开了他俩的视线。

安吉拉向后退时，被血色的人体树勾住了衣角，不小心踩到了地上埋着的脸。她喊了一声“抱歉”，但是却得到了那张脸带F词语的辱骂。那些树的寄主都还活着，甚至有一些带着怨恨想要把她留下。只有当他们身体的养分完全变成血玉树的果实，那个时候他们就会完成他们的使命，脱离痛苦的死去，那将不会是一个短暂的过程。比起地狱的永恒折磨还差得远，只不过是撒旦一时兴起的花园……想到路西法的话，转身跑回自己和妹妹的房间。

“伊莎贝拉”

“伊莎贝拉，你在吗”

伊莎贝拉一脸平静的背对着安吉拉坐在床上，当安吉拉按着伊莎贝拉的肩膀，转过她的身时，看到对方已经捂不住的伤口，“上帝呀，这是什么鬼地方，我们赶紧离开这里”

安吉拉甚至没有打包自己的物品，拽着伊莎贝拉那只完好的手，逃离了这栋别墅。当她们走出大门时，已经是凌晨四点，天空开始朦朦胧胧的亮了起来，一切在月光照射下就像是蒙着一层纱。

俩人跌跌撞撞的跑在黑黢黢的树林里面，距离到他们已经看不到那栋别墅的时候，终于停了下来。

背对着伊莎贝拉，安吉拉听到了奇怪的声音，“妹妹，你在吃什么？”

伊莎贝拉的手中拿着一个从她手背上取下来的果实，她塞到了自己嘴里。“我有些饿了”

安吉拉想起那些半死不活的人脸告诉她的，这种来自恶魔的诅咒，会让吃掉果实的人，成为只能吸食人血的怪物。她用手去扣伊莎贝拉的喉咙试图让她催吐。一切都完了。

一切都完了。

安吉拉忽然听到耳边传来的音乐声，是她最喜欢的乐队。她的手搭在方向盘上，还没来得及讲话，就被伊莎贝拉夺走了方向盘。“安，你差点撞到树上”

安吉拉抱住不明所以的伊莎贝拉，我做了一个梦，梦到我们开车差点撞到一群小孩。

“你说前面那些吗？”听到自己妹妹的话，安吉拉抬起了头。


End file.
